Supernova: A Short Story
Supernova: A Short Story part of the "If Love Ever Lied" series written by yours truly Synopsis One student. One teacher. One talent. But one desire; will young Ella rise up, or be betrayed by her dark past? For she has blood of those that lurk in the shadows, those that seek an opportunity to strike. But yet, she is not alike them, and a test of loyalty shall be fall her. It all makes her wonder... is she a new star or a soon-to-be supernova? Only fate will tell the better of it... Cast • Ella Storm Lins, Ella for short. A 15 year old Polyglot with an inactive Technopath talent. Her mother was part of the Neverseen, a watcher. But Ella herself is unaware, having been raised in the human world. • Lady Lise the Third, only to be known as Lise. A Councillor who is responsible for Ella's training. The youngest in her family to become a Councillor, Lise is a talented Phaser and Polyglot, who often has a commanding presence with her trainees. She is aware of Ella's past, but makes little remark of it. ---- Verse One The morning was young. The sun was only just rising. Ella is woken by the little light coming through her room's window. One eye open, something dawns upon on her. Oh my god. She is startled awake. "Oh no... not again!" She realizes her training with Lady Lise is in thirty minutes. And she was just getting up. "Ugh, Lady Lise will have my head if I am late one more time." she says aloud, positively aware that she is speaking her mind. Quite frankly, it was true; Lady Lise was getting mildly annoyed at Ella's tardiness. Ella spends at least 10 minutes getting her hair and makeup on point; after all, she is so aggravated when she doesn't look her finest. Having decided that she will not make it on time for training, Ella decides to try and make something that she could manage to eat while on the go. Two, not very well made, sandwiches later, and Ella was certain that she was ready. But she knew she wasn't. She hadn't even cleaned up before leaving. All this got done after a few minutes, and Ella was hurrying to not be late. As she enters the training chamber, a bit exhausted, and still not done with breakfast either; she was hoping not to be in a bad form. She takes a moment to gather herself, before proceeding to bow as is expected of her. Except she bites her lip. "You're late, Ella." echoed in the chamber. Ella looks down at the ground, in some shame. Verse Two The voice belonged to none other than Ella's trainer, Lady Lise. A councillor, and an intimidating presence in her own right, Lise materializes out of the shadow towards the other end of the chamber. Removing her hood to reveal her elegance in its fullest, she looks at Ella as if she was judging her. Ella moved not even an inch before looking up to exchange glances with her trainer. Lise slowly walks in orbit of Ella, looking at her all the way through, before stopping just as she was in front of her again. "Care to explain yourself?" asks Lise. Much to Ella's surprise, the tone feels normal, and the atmosphere is calm. Ella still bites her lip though; she doesn't know when she'll be treading on Lise's patience. "I overslept. I apologize, Councillor. It won't happen again." was Ella's reply. Lise approached Ella, until the distance between them was within the other's arm's reach. "How can I be assured that this won't continue?" was Lise's next question. A question Ella didn't exactly have an answer for. "Ella, you have to learn; tardiness benefits no one, and worse yet, it makes you look lazy. Is this what you want of yourself?" Lise continued. "No, madam, I don't want that." was Ella's firm response. Ella looks at Lise in a serious manner, fully aware that Lise had all the reasons not to believe her. Lise was unfazed however, and she welcomes Ella's seriousness. Lise takes a moment to hang up some things on the chamber ceiling, a scaled model of the galaxy. She then steps back, still maintaining firm eye contact with Ella. "How are you doing with your talent? Have you had issues with understanding language?" she asks. Ella responds in turn with, "I am figuring it out. I still think my accent comes out all wrong." Lise nods in respect. "Let's see how you do." After a brief pause, "Hur bra förstår du mig?" Ella takes a moment, before replying with "Mycket bra." Lise smiles; Ella was definitely learning. But their moment is disturbed, when another knock is heard on the door. Lise is unnerved; she was most definitely certain she was meant to have peace when Ella was around. "Excuse me for a moment." she remarks, before proceeding to make her way towards the door, phasing through it to see who needed her. "Lise, I apologize for the disturbance, but I need to have a word with you." Verse Three from the point of view of lise "I thought I made it clear that I was not to be disturbed when I am with a student, particularly Ella." "Like I said, I apologize, but this is urgent." "Councillor Taylor, what part of 'I do not want to be disturbed' was not made clear?" Pause. "How urgent is it?" "Very." "You've got exactly five minutes to explain yourself. I have no fondness for interruptions in training." Another pause. "It's about one of Mars' trainees." An audible sigh follows. "My stance does not change, nor will it ever. If Mars can find a way, he will, and I know this for a fact." Taylor just stared into my eyes. Oh, he knew that I knew that Mars might not find what he was looking for, but I know far better than he does. After all, I am more senior than he is, so he has no right to not heed what I say. But then again, I wonder... just how long until Mars gives in? I know the fellow too well to not think that. "If that is all, Taylor, then I bid you a good day." "Wait, Lise... are you still up for a lunch date?" Ugh, is he still going on about that? Some men never learn, I tell you. "I would have, had you not disturbed me. Since you did, I think I'll have lunch with Mars instead." "Oh, come on, stop being around that guy. What's he to you anyway?" Oh, now he's treading on a lion's tail. "What's Mars to me, you ask? Not a jerk, that's what. Now I dare you to ask me that one more time and I'll not hesitate to use force." He walks away. He knows I am right. I may be a mere Phaser and Polyglot, but I still know how to fight. The beautiful things that some women learn in life, am I right? and now back to the regular point of view A mere moment afterwards, and Lise is phasing through the chamber door, while Ella is sitting in the center of the chamber, awaiting Lise. As Ella turns her head, she does witness Lise materialize again. "Who was that, madam?" Ella asks. "No one relevant to you, Ella." was Lise's response. Ella left it at that. To her, whenever Lise says something along those lines, she sees it as a personal matter for Lise, and she is not one to prod those. Lise moves slowly, towards the front of the room, her expression still unchanged as if she never even left. "Ella," she begins, "I hope you're aware that one thing about us Polyglots, is that we're multi-talented. I can tell you right now that I have always thought you had a second talent, just that I don't know what it is." Ella looks at Lise curiously. "What is your second talent, madam?" Lise chuckles a bit; it was talk like this that reminded her of how much she enjoyed this line of work. "I'm a Phaser, Ella. You could say I am essentially like what humans would call a ghost." Ella's eyes give her an interested look. "I am definitely curious to see what mine is." Lise smiles lightly at that; oh, the things some people don't want to know. If only Lise could tell Ella that her Phaser talent was manually triggered.... perhaps another time. "Well, I wouldn't mind exploring the possibilities, but your Foxfire mentor would, quite figuratively, murder me if I stepped on her shoes. And that's a woman I have no fondness for wanting to tread on her shoes." Lise says, almost suggestively at that. If one was decent at telling body language, well... Lise has had a relationship with a few people in the past. Ella however, was not one to be able to acknowledge that so she was left clueless. "You say that like you fancy her, madam." Lise's eyes went wide; that was far from the truth really. "Fancy her? Ella, dear, I'd get in trouble sooner than you could call me Madame Lise if I ever did want something to do with her." Well, that was a white lie, but Lise wouldn't admit it. She was too proud to do it anyway. Although, the mention of Foxfire reminded Ella that she has to be around for class... and there's a risk she'll be late for her first class. Again. "I wish I could stay, madam, but I have to go to class." Ella says. Lise remembers then that Ella is still a student there... that was unfortunate. "You should probably get going, Ella. Don't let me keep you much longer." With that said, Ella stood up, bowed out of courtesy, and made her out of the chamber, leaving Lise in her own loneliness. Lise sat down on her end of the chamber, a moment for her to meditate. But soon enough, another figure appears in the chamber's doorway. The voice is smooth, as it rings, "Lise, dear, do you have a moment?" Lise's eyes open again, as she responds with "Always." meanwhile, from the point of view of Ella "Oh my goodness, I am going to be late!" I hope I'm not late. I pray that I am not late. The last thing I need is to ask Lise to see my tardiness excused. I know she would probably do that for me, but I hate asking her to do it. (a huff of exhaustion) "Okay... I think I'm fine." (entry into the classroom) Uh oh... mentor Estelle's giving me a weird look. I think I'm in trouble... "Ella Lins. You're late." "I apologize, mentor." "An apology won't cut it this time. You'll be seeing me in detention today." Not again... Verse Four still from the point of view of Ella Detention. This really couldn't be worse, could it? Ugh, I never enjoy doing detention... I wish it wasn't a thing. "So, Ms. Lins, would you care to explain why you were late to my class again?" "I had morning training with Councillor Lise and it took a while and I lost track of time." She really just sighed. Seriously? When I clearly explained that I tried not to be late? That's actually rude. "I would have appreciated an apology, had I been made aware that you would be late coming from training with Councillor Lise. But since I only now am being made aware, you will still serve detention." "I believe Ms. Lins will actually be excused from this detention." That voice... oh my goodness. Councillor Lise? What is she doing here? "Lise, with all due respect..." "Ella is not safe here, Estelle. I'll explain it later." Lise looks at me as if I am in danger. Which I could be in, for all I'd know. "Come on, Ella." I really don't need to be told twice to follow. At least, I get spared one detention. earlier that day, from the point of view of Lise Mars, my dearest, has decided to pay me a visit. Though, whenever he does... it hardly can be for a good reason. Particularly if he feels obliged to close the door behind himself. "Lise... I know you do not enjoy hear me like this but I bring bad news." If I wasn't a Councillor, I'd happily kiss him right here and now. But heavens forbid that someone sees that. "You always bring bad news, Mars." "I know, but this is actually bad. Remember Ace?" "What about her?" "She's dead, Lise." Wait. Ace? The first woman I ever loved... dead. I am dreaming, am I? "You can't be..." "I am." "Who did it?" "There wasn't much trace. I'd stake my life on it that it was the Neverseen. They're the only ones this organized and clean." "Do you think so?" "I swear my life on it." "Was there anything important to Ace or to us that went missing?" "Ace's cache is gone." "Oh no..." I hear a loud noise, coming from outside the chamber. "What was that?" Mars looks around, then looks at me again. "Lise... run." "Wait, I can't..." "Find Ella and Irene. If the Neverseen break into Ace's cache, then Ella and Irene are not safe. Find them and take them to my hideout." "Alright. Promise me you'll be alright." "I'll be fine. Just find the girls and keep them safe. We can't let them get in the hands of the Neverseen." Verse Five from the point of view of Ella, again So Councillor Lise took me to this place. She didn't tell me who it belonged to. But I suppose if she means what she says, then surely I might be safe here? I don't even know what I am running from, much less why I am being watched. "Ella, if anyone asks, tell them 'Ares demands it.'" "Who's Ares?" "I can't exactly tell you at the moment. Just do it, okay?" "Alright." "I'll be right back. I need to go find somebody." Huh. Ares demands it. Who is Ares? There isn't an elf I know with that particular name. Although, just looking around, this place gives me the creeps. Silence. What is that... is that a light? I wonder where it came from... An audible creak of the door opening. Yikes, I hope there is no one here. Although then again... "Friend or foe?" Of course there is someone else here. Though that voice does not sound familiar... "Friend." "Why are you here, 'friend'?" "Ares demands it." I wonder who she is. "Ares, you say... come, Grasshopper." "Who's Grasshopper?" "Who do you think?" Since when was I "Grasshopper"? Something doesn't make sense here. "Alright." "I'd tell you who I am, but I'm afraid I cannot do so without Ares and Athena in presence." "Who are they? Ares and Athena." "They'll tell you when they're ready. But for now, come. We've been expecting you." to be continued... Category:Sofia The Odyssey Category:Fanfiction Category:Future Category:If Love Ever Lied Series Category:Original Characters Category:Completed Fanfiction